Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas
by Boys Are In Love
Summary: Mais pourquoi Iruka se comporte-t-il de cette manière avec le célèbre ninja copieur du pays ? Le pas entre l'amour et la haine sera-t-il franchi ? Yaoï.
1. Prologue

Hey les gens ! Alors voici ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous demanderai d'être indulgent et de me faire part de mes erreurs si vous le souhaitez, mais sans m'agresser. Les reviews m'aideront à poster la suite, car là je saurais que des gens me lisent et donc, que je ne poste pas dans le vent. Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi et je le remercie d'avoir créé ce manga.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Prologue.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Dans le village de Konoah, le vent s'amusait à chatouillait les feuilles d'arbre, les enfants criaient et Iruka sensei... Bah Iruka sensei ne s'amusait pas. Il avait même une veine sur le front prêt à éclater; Mais quand on est l'Iruka Umino du village caché du feu, on a une réputation à tenir. Et il n'allait sûrement pas faire plaisir à une personne qui s'amusait à cacher son visage. Affreux, pensa-t-il.

- Kakashi-san, commença le professeur, si j'ai puni Sasuke c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas à tirer les cheveux de cette fille. N'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Dit il sur un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Si ce n'était que ça ! S'offusqua l'épouvantail. Vous avez osé lui tirer les cheveux, bon sang ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il a 8 ans ! S'emporta-t-il.

- N'exagérons rien, je n'ai même pas tiré fort en plus ! Mais dites-moi, ce n'est pas vous qui a eu la brillante idée de dire à Naruto que s'il montrait son petit pinceau à l'Hokage, il aurait eu le droit à une récompense ?!

Le ninja copieur éclata de rire, il s'en souvenait bien. C'était le jour où il avait acheté le dernier tome d'Icha Icha paradise. Il s'apprêtait à le lire, quand une tête blonde avait foncé sur lui. Résultat ? Un Kakashi qui tenait le petit monstre par la peau des fesses et son livre favori par terre, dans la boue. Il n'avait pas pu lire et donc pas connu la suite de ces aventures passionnante. Comme le ninja copieur ne pouvait pas battre un enfant, il décida de lui donner une idée farfelue pour se venger. Et ça n'avait pas raté. Iruka s'en souvenait très bien lui aussi, ce pauvre petit Naruto avait eu le droit à 2 jours de fessées non-stop. Ses petites fesses étaient tellement douloureuses et rouges, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'asseoir et ça, pendant une semaine entière. À l'école, tous ses camarades s'étaient foutus de lui ainsi que ce satané Uchiwa et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Alors l'opportunité de pouvoir faire un tout petit peu de mal au protégé de ce conard de ninja, n'allait pas lui filer entre les doigts.

- Bien. Reprit calmement le dauphin. Nous n'avons qu'à dire que nous sommes quittes. Maintenant, au revoir !

L'homme aux cheveux gris essuya une larme de joie qui coulait de son unique oeil visible, et se racla la gorge.

- Que je ne vous reprenne plus à battre mon fils.

- Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à dire des bêtises au mien !

Ils se défièrent du regard. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables au professeur, le tombeur de Konoha se décida à quitter le bureau de la personne qui avait la réputation d'être l'homme le plus doux et le plus gentil de tous les ninjas.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour les reviews, elles me font** **plaisir :) Je remerci aussi ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, mais qui m'ont laissé leurs impressions.**

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 1.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

La récréation était finie. Les enfants se ruèrent à leur place, et attendirent les instructions de leur professeur.

- Bien. Commença celui-ci. Nous allons cette fois apprendre comment se camoufler pour tromper l'ennemi.

Tous les enfants étaient excités et de nombreux "wahhh" et "OUAIISSS" cognèrent contre les murs de la classe. Notre petit Iruka était tout fier de lui et fit un sourire qui montrait toutes ses dents blanches ainsi que son contentement.

- Je sais déjà comment faire, moi.

Le sourire du dauphin se transforma en une grimace. Il fusilla de ses yeux cet énergumène qui avait un sourire satisfait coller sur la face. "Ce n'est qu'un enfant... Pas de massacre". Il se reprit et fit un petit sourire hypocrite dont lui seul connaissait le secret.

- Et bien Sasuke comme tu es si sûr de toi, tu n'as qu'a montré à tes camarades .

- Non.

Alors là ! Ses mains se crispèrent et luttèrent contre les mille démons pour ne pas l'étrangler. Pas étonnant qu'il ait ce comportement de je-m'en-foutiste avec ce salop qui lui sert de père. Il soupira un bon coup, et se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui donner trop d'importance pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Dans ce cas mon grand, tu prends une chaise et t'installes au fond si tu ne veux pas participer.

La petit Uchiwa lança un "tss" méprisant et fit ce que son professeur lui demanda. Iruka ne s'occupa plus de son élève et commença à expliquer aux enfants ce qu'était le camouflage.

- Le plus important les enfants, il faut que vous sachiez que le camouflage est une technique stratégique et donc, elle demande plus les muscles du cerveau que des bras. Ça vous permettra d'échapper à vos ennemis, de vous infiltrer sans être vu et plein d'autres choses ! Mais passons plutôt à la pratique.

Iruka sensei les intima à sortir de la salle de classe. Le petit brun à l'allure hautaine suivit ses petits camarades, ce qui fit rouler des yeux le porteur de la queue-de-cheval. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe, dans la cour de récré' où il y avait plein de plantes, arbres ainsi que des jeux comme un toboggan, bac à sable et balançoire. L'homme à la balafre sortit de son sac des tissus spéciaux de différents coloris et les distribua à ses élèves.

- Maintenant, c'est à vous de vous débrouiller pour vous fondre dans l'environnement. Mais avant qu'il n'y ait du n'importe quoi, dit il en regardant d'un oeil appuyé le petit Inuzuka, il faut que vous sachiez que si vous voulez par exemple vous camoufler en arbre, votre tissu doit avoir la même couleur que l'écorce. Compris ?

Tous hachèrent de la tête. Leur professeur se retourna et leur donna le signal pour qu'ils commencent à se cacher. Tout ce petit monde s'agitait, les filles allaient aux endroits qui regorgeaient de fleurs, et les garçons qui se disaient très fort allèrent grimper aux arbres ou bien aux murs. Seul le petit Uchiwa regardait tranquillement ses compagnons de classe. Mais son regard était plus concentré à un endroit. Vers la porte qui menait à l'école. Et il y avait de quoi : la porte qui est verte avait le bas rouge. Camouflage = 0. Quand il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, Iruka décida de partir à la recherche de ses petits monstres. En tout, ça ne lui avait pas pris plus de 10 minutes. Les garçons n'étant pas calme car il y avait un "voleur, c'est moi qui avais choisi cet endroit en premier !" qui avait entraîné une bagarre collective. Et les éternuements dus au pollen lui avaient dit que des élèves à lui étaient à cet endroit. Mais sans ces petits défauts, il fallait avouer qu'il était fier de ses élèves. Euh... Tous ? Tous les regards étaient braqués sur cette porte au bas rouges pétant. Bon, décidément il y en avait un qui n'avait pas compris, mais ça ne le surprenait plus.

- Naruto, tu peux sortir de ta cachette. Lui confia son père en s'empêchant de se moquer.

Et effectivement, c'était lui. Et il était tout fier en plus.

- Plus bête que toi, c'est impossible à trouver.

- Teme ! Cria le petit blond avant de prendre sa claquette et de la lancer en pleine tête de brun.

- DU CALME ! Cria le sensei. Sasuke, 20 lignes pour demain. Maintenant, en classe.

Le seul petit héritier des porteurs du sharingan, serra fort des poings et rejoignit ses camarades. "Pourquoi moi et pas Naruto d'abord ?!". Mais ce que ces personnes ne savaient pas, était que sur un arbre mis à l'écart des autres était perché un ninja aux cheveux gris qui les surveillaient. Il soupira. Cet Iruka là était une vraie peste avec son fils, et ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il attendrait la fin des cours pour montrer au professeur son mécontentement avec une bonne fessée.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

À l'écoute des cris joyeux et le bruit émi par les enfants qui couraient, l'argenté sût que son fils l'attendait devant l'académie. Quand il vit Sasuke, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le questionna sur sa journée.

- Pas trop mal. Fut la seule réponse du brun.

Il soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Attends-moi là, j'arrive.

Après un hochement de tête de l'Ushiwa, l'épouvantail s'introduisit à l'académie, à la recherche de LA pest. Quand il marcha dans les couloirs, il entendit des chuchotements qui se transformèrent en phrases, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Écoute Naruto. Je sais bien que toi et Sasuke n'est pas de bons amis, mais il faudrait que tu te calmes. Au lieu de lui balançait ta claquette, tu ne pourrais pas lui parler ?

- Mais Iruka, tu sais très bien que j'peux pas l'voir ! S'emporta le petit blond avec une bouille mécontente.

- C'est papa Iruka, dit le brun en se mettant accroupi, de sorte à être de la même taille que son fils, et puis que t'as fait Sasuke pour autant le détester ?

- Tout l'monde l'aime, moi tout l'monde me déteste.

- Moi, je t'aime.

Il le pris dans ses bras pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Tu sais mon grand, tu devrais essayer de parler avec Sasuke. Vous pourriez être de bons amis.

Il se releva et fit un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- C'est vrai, quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais amoureux de lui et que ce salopard à oser dire à une de tes amies que tu n'étais qu'un coincé du c-

Il s'arrêta avant d'aller trop loin sur ses propos. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au petit blond qui affichait une tête qui disait "mais de quoi tu m'parles là ?!". Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Que son âme reste pure le plus longtemps possible, Amen.

- Range tes affaires, on va à l'Ichiraku. Mais avant, récupère ta claquette.


	3. Chapitre 2

VOILA ENFIN LE 2ème CHAPITRE! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant,quoique ce soit court ^_^"

**Un grand merci **pour les reviews que je reçois :D

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 2.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'Ichiraku, la première réaction de Naruto a été de commander 7 bols de râmen. Malgré son petit estomac, il pouvait ingurgiter plus d'une vingtaine de bols. C'est ce qui était arrivé pour fêter son septième anniversaire.

- Papa Iruka ?

- Oui, Naruto ? Demanda le brun avec un tendre sourire.

- C-Comment on fait pour... Pour bien aimer quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas ?

Le petit blond était rouge comme une tomate. C'était très rare les moments où Naruto avait honte : un jour, il s'était promené tout nu dans le village car il faisait affreusement chaud. Vous pensez qu'il était gêné ? Absolument pas, mais il s'était senti très mal quand un serpent lui avait mordu le derrière, tout près de sa rose des sables. Souvenir très douloureux pour le petit, mais hilarant pour son père.

- Eh bien... Pour commencer, tu dois te dire que cette personne tu ne la déteste pas. Tu remets tout à zéro avec elle.

- Mais si je remets tout à zéro, je dois oublier son prénom et tout alors ? Demanda le petit avec incompréhension.

Le brun pouffa légèrement et inspira un bon coup.

- Non Naruto, tu dois remettre tes sentiments envers elle à zéro. C'est à dire que tu ne l'aime pas, mais ne la detéstes pas non plus. Et si après quelques jours tu te sens capable de vouloir l'apprécier, apprends à la connaitre.

- Ah d'accord, dit-il en faisant mine d'avoir compris, et comment je fais pour qu'elle m'aime ?

- Tu sais mon grand, tu ne peux pas obliger quelqu'un à t'aimer, mais tu peux faire en sorte qu'elle ait une autre opinion sur toi.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Le petit élança sa jambe de toutes ses forces, de sorte à faire mal. Mais s'était sans compter sur l'épouvantail qui intercepta l'attaque sans efforts. Il prit le petit bonhomme par sa jambe de sorte à ce que celui-ci soit pendu, la tête en bas.

- La prochaine fois, mets tes sens en alerte. Lui avertit son père d'un ton moqueur.

Le petit prit un air boudeur et s'agita dans tous les sens. Kakashi le lâcha et le petit monstre put atterir sur ses petits pieds grâce à un remarquable salto avant. Son père rangea les équipements avec lesquels ils s'étaient entraînés et proposa à sa déscendance de rentrer, avant que les loups ne viennent pour le dévorer. Le petit, prit un air hautain et confirma à son père qu'il n'avait pas peur et que "les loups ça n's'trouve pas près du village d'abord !". Malgré son sens de la logique, le petit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire toutes les bêtises que son père lui racontait, et le plus vieux aimer ça.

- Dis Sasuke, commença le plus vieux, tu t'entends bien avec tes camarades ?

L'Uchiwa haussa des épaules.

- Oui.

Qu'est-ce que les conversations étaient enrichissantes avec son fils ! Il le savait depuis le début de toute façon que Sasuke n'allait pas être comme les autres gamins. Sasuke, sous ses airs d'ange, était un vrai petit démon. Quand les autres avaient le dos tourner, le plus petit ne se gênait pas pour frapper là où ça faisait mal. Et ça depuis tout petit : un jour Kakashi s'était retourné 2 petites secondes pour regarder si l'eau du bain était à bonnes températures et PLOUF le petit s'était jeter sur lui, de sorte à ce que le bain ce soit l'argenté qu'il le prenne car "tu pus, toi vas prendre un bain". Et ce, depuis qu'il a 1 an. S'était un vrai ninja en fait, ses pas étaient souples tel un félin en chasse, ses gestes si précis que ça en ferait blêmir un chirurgien. Tout ça pour dire : Sasuke a beau avoir l'apparence d'un petit enfant, il ne pense pas comme tel. Savez-vous qu'elles ont été ses premiers mots ? "T'es mort". Tout ça parce que Kakshi avait osé changer sa couche. Hilarant, non ? Kakashi n'a pas pu en dormir pendant une semaine. Il en a encore des sueurs froides.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, le premier réflexe de Sasuke a été de se laver les mains. Kakashi n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque depuis que la putain qu'il s'était payé voulait le nettoyer avec du papier de verre. Il avait laissé sa peau des fesses ce jour-là, en guise de pourboire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ?

- Des onigiris.

- De suite. Répondit-il en arrachant une plainte de son fils, quand il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Et c'est avec un sourire dissimulé sous son masque que Kakashi se mit à la tâche. Quoique Sasuke soit glauque, ça reste son fils. Il l'aime et son petit monstre le lui rend très bien avec des bisous sur la joue - rare mais remplis de tendresse - ou bien avec les nombreux câlins donnés par l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il tombe malade, les visites nocturnes dans le lit car la peur de l'orage l'envahissait et enfin les chaudes larmes qu'il lui laissait sur son épaule quand son père rentrait de mission sain et sauf. En fin de compte, Sasuke est un enfant normal, non ?

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- Naruto ! Si tu veux aller au magasin pour tes râmen instantanés, c'est maintenant !

- J'ARRIVE ! Cria celui-ci avant de descendre les escaliers tel un éléphant.

- Enfin ! Se plaignit son père, pour la forme.

Le blond mit son petit gilet que son père lui tendit, et après quelques vérifications, ils partirent direction le magasin. Iruka devait acheter quelques produits ménagés ainsi que quelques aliments.

En franchissant la porte du magasin, Naruto se précipita de suite aux rayons des pâtes, tirant son père par la manche de sa veste. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père qui les stoppa.

- Naruto, d'abord les choses importantes.

- Mais les râmen c'est important ! S'offusqua son fils.

Son père roula des yeux et soupira.

- D'abord la lessive, ensuite les pâtes. Ok ?

C'est en râlant dans sa barbe inexistante que le petit blondinet accepta. C'est avec satisfaction pour Iruka et déprime pour Naruto, que père et fils se dirigèrent dans le rayon des produits ménagés. Mais le dauphin déchanta rapidement quand il aperçut une chevelure qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille : argenté brillant à la lumière et couleur métal dans le noir.

- Tiens, Iruka-sama. On fait les courses ? Questionna l'ennemi.

- Oui.

Et c'est en avançant la tête haute qu'Iruka se dirigea vers les lessives. Qu'est-ce que ce connard foutait ici ? Au même moment que lui, en plus !

- Tenez, dit Kakashi en lui tendant une bouteille de lessive, c'est une bonne marque. Le rassura-t-il.

Iruka était sur le cul. Pourquoi était-il gentil tout à coup ? Le dauphin accepta la bouteille tendue et s'apprêta à le remercier, quand malheureusement... Naruto prit la parole.

- T'es sûre que celle-là ne donnera pas la gratouille aux fesses de papa ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et c'est avec retard que je déclare le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction ouverte ! Ou ouvert ?! Oh et puis on s'en fout ! J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et particulièrement ceux qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui me laissent un commentaire. Je les lis, et vous remercie encore 3.**

**JE VOUS PREVIENS QUE LE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CORRIGER ET QUE J'AI SOMMEIL DONC SI QUELQUE CHOSE VOUS CHOQUE VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS LE DIRE EN REVIEW. MAIS NORMALEMENT C'EST LISIBLE ! **

**Je crois que ce chapitre va en surprendre plus d'un.. Ou pas !**

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Chapitre 3.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Iruka cligna plusieurs fois de l'oeil. Non... Son imbécile de fils ne venait tout de même pas de dire que parfois la lessive avec laquelle il lavait ses vêtements, l'obligeait à se gratter le derrière ?! Kami-sama, l'un de ses honteux secrets venait d'être divulguait à l'homme le plus détestable de Konoha. Justement, celui-ci faisait des grognement étrange... Pour finir d'éclater de rire.

- RAHH ! Hurla Iruka avant de frapper à l'aide de la bouteille le haut du crâne de l'argenté.

Il attrapa son fils par le bras pour sortir du magasin, avec un peu de dignité. Et sans payer aussi.

- Et mes râmen alors ? Demanda innocement le petit blond.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Il ne comprenait pas. Décidement, Iruka était une personne très complex. Comme une bonne femme qui était en pleine période de menstruation. Sauf qu'Iruka n'était pas une bonne femme, et qui n'avait pas de période. A part la période pour faire chier le monde. Lui, Kakashi Hatake, s'était montré gentil avec ce prétencieux professeur juste pour recevoir une bouteille en pleine tête en remerciement ?! C'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité ! Mais peut-être, PEUT-ETRE qu'il l'avait chercher. Même si il à le derrière qui gratouille après.. Mon Dieu, ça recommence. Ne surtout pas rire ! Tel qu'il le connaissait, il pourrait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre pour lui mettre son pied dans la gueule. Hahaha, Iruka à tellement changer !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- Papa, tu es fâché ?

- Non Naruto, absolument pas. Répondit son père avec une veine qui battait sur son front.

- Sûr ?

- Oui ! Confirma-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Le petit garçon était soulagé. Il descendit de sa petite chaise et câlina les jambes de son père, celui-ci étant plus grand en taille. Il faut dire que des gaffes, Naruto ne savait que faire ça. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul de la maison. C'est vrai quoi, un jour Iruka avait dit tout au ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête qu'à fait la voisine quand elle avait appris que le jeune homme avait des pratiques sexuels pas très saines. Mais ça, après 3 longs mois, n'était devenu qu'une banale petite gaffe où il en rit aujourd'hui. Mais l'histoire de la gratouille, ça, ça ne sera jamais un sujet de rigolade. Surtout avec un emmerdeur de ninja à la chevelure argenté.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Wekk-end. Qui dit week-end, dit repos ! Et personne n'échapper à la règle, surtout pas Iruka. Et pour célébré ce fabuleux jour de repos, il décida d'emmener Naruto au parc pour faire un bon pique-nique. Enfin... C'est plutôt Naruto qui à décider du pique-nique en faisant une petite crise. Bien-sûr, son père avait refuser mais après moulte plainte du blondinet, aller au parc était la meilleure solution à prendre. Ce n'était pas une si mauvais idée tout compte fait, pensa Iruka. Le soleil qui le caressait avec ses rayons chaud, le vent qui l'envelopper juste au moment où il fallait... Non, c'était une très bonne idée et rien ne pourra gâcher cette journée qu'il passera avec son fils !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria le porteur de la cicatrice en écarquillant les yeux.

- Yo, Iruka-san !

- Qu'est ce que tu fo- faites-vous ici ? Se reprena-t-il.

- Sortie de famille. Dit-il en montrant de la tête Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas facile à deviner que Kakashi avait un sourire dissimulé sous son masque. Il fallait juste bien regarder son seul oeil visible qui formait un arc. Et Iruka, lui, le savait parfaitement. Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, il savait tout du jeune homme. Jusqu'a sa façon de penser.

- Sasuke, si tu allais jouer avec Naruto ? Proposa l'argenté.

Le petit Uchiwa hocha simplement de la tête et intima le petit blondinet à le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Et c'est en soupirant qu'Iruka-sensei s'assit à terre - le plus loin possible de ce pervers - préparant le sol de bonnes choses : Ramen - spécialement pour Naruto -, Yakiniku, Okonomiyaki, Yokitori, Sushi, Gyoza et encore plein d'autres ! Mais ce qui attira le plus l'Anbu, c'était ce petit truc dans les yeux d'Iruka... De l'amour ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel regard sur lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose semblait lourd dans son coeur...

- NARUTO, VIENS MANGER ! Hurla le papa poule.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Après que les petits bouts de choux aient manger, c'était au tour des papas. Et c'est avec gourmandise dans les yeux que le professeur savoura ses Yakiniku. Il en aurait presqu'eu un orgasme tellement que c'était bon en bouche. Il s'en prépara une deuxième bouchée avec ses baguettes, mais celles-ci se dirigèrent directement dans la bouche de l'argenté, celui-ci ayant détourner le poignet d'Iruka vers lui.

- Hmm, je te félicites Iruka. Très bon, comme d'habitude.

- Tss ! Je le sais très bien, pas besoin de ton compliment. Ronchonna le cuisinier.

- Maa, commença le masquer en se frottant la nuque, peut-être que tu as raison...

Et sans en attendre plus que le porteur de la queue de cheval reprit vite là où il avait commencer. La seconde bouchée était excellente, tout comme la première. La troisième était toute comme, mais avec quelque chose qui clochait. La quatrième quand à elle, avait un goût amer. Et c'est quand il se retourna qu'il comprit d'où venait ce drôle de goût : Kakashi qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

- Quoi encore ? Soupira le sensei.

- Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ?

- QUOI ?!

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler.

Kakashi avait dit cette phrase avec le plus grand sérieux. Sa voix était rauque et son oeil était perçant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Iruka ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Même quand il avait tirer les cheveux de Sasuke, Kakashi n'avait pas pris cette air là quand il avait fait mine de l'engueuler.

- Tu devrais te le demander, Kakashi. Dit-il avec un air de nostalgie.

- Iruka, il lui attrappa le menton, depuis ce jour j'ai chercher mes erreurs, j'en ai même perdu le sommeil ! Mais je n'ai rien trouver du tout.. Depuis ce jour où tu es parti, mon coeur est devenu vide. Iruka, i que toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ? Tu pense que depuis ce moment je suis heureux ? Regarde comment tu m'as fait devenir, j'en deviens même odieux avec les enfants ! Tu as fait ton choix Kakashi, il retira délicatement la main de l'Anbu, et j'ai fait le mien.


End file.
